Crystal Clear
by Stardust-Spdway
Summary: [First attempt at a SU fanfic] Steven finds a mysterious gem on the beach, in the black of winter night. He makes friends with this gem, after that night, Steven's new friend is about to experience the good parts in life that he never got to have... [CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW IS UP!]
1. The New Gem

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the final version of Chapter 1, I've tried to make it as great as possible. But before we begin, lemme reply to the one who took the time to review the preview!**

 ** _Fallen Paragon_** **: Thanks! He's actually inspired by Sans, kinda. I just hope that ain't gonna turn into a bad thing. But hopefully, it'll be clear that he's not a complete Sans clone.** **Crystal** **clear. *insert punchline drum here* I might consider giving his telekinesis or something silmar to Sans' attacks, but that most likely won't happen.**

 **Anyways, without any futher ado, here ya go.**

Tonight was a cold, wintery evening for Beach City. Winter had come sooner than expected, people were staying in to keep warm while kids were having snowball fights with snowforts. Steven was sitting on his bed, inside his 'bedroom' watching an episode of Crying Breakfast Friends.

"Aw, Pear... Everyone cares about you, even me!" Steven said to the programme, somewhat feeling bad for the character on the screen. But before he could continue the episode, he heard his stomach growling for attention.

"Well, looks like I better get a snack." Steven said, as he went down the stairs, but then stopped suddenly, after passing one of the house's front windows.

"Wait a second..." He said to himself, walking up to the window and looking through the glass. The snowy storm was blocking most of the view, but Steven could had sworn, that he saw something. A person, in fact. Steven was used to these sort of things happening when the Gems wasn't around, but still, this is very odd. Who would hang out in the cold like this, when they could be wrapped up warm inside?

...

Steven suddenly wanted to help the mysterious hooded figure, regardless of if it was human or not. He grabbed his winter kit and hamburger backpack, stuffed with things he may need. The boy headed outside the door, it sure was cold. Steven even felt slighty cold as soon as he reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the sandy floor below. The figure was still there, it seemed to stare out into the distance, deep in thought. Steven slowly walked up to the stranger, each footstep making a soft crunch in the snow. Steven stopped right behind this unknown creature and went to say something, but-

"Shouldn't you be inside, where it's nice and warm?" The figure suddenly spoke out, catching Steven off-guard. He paused for a moment before repiling:

"Well, I saw you outside in the snow, you seemed very lonely." Steven said, fidging with his fingers a little. The figure sighed and lowered their head.

"...While that, is indeed true... but that doesn't explain why you suddenly came outside like this." The figure said, with a hint of fear. Steven walked to the person and hugged them around the waist, hoping to make things better.

"Please? I don't want you to be so lonely and catch a cold." Steven begged, with puppy eyes. The figure sighed again and lifted their head back to normal height.

"Alright, I guess it won't hurt to try for once." The stranger said, as they turned around and put out one of their hands, as if they wanted a handshake. Steven took the hand and as soon as he did so...

A sound of air escaping from the stranger's hand emitted.

"Ha, the good ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny!" The stranger chuckled, with a smile on their face. They took off the hood to reveal their face. They were male, blue eyes, skin color that was like Pearl's, only more lighter, seemed to look like they were 16 or 17. They wore denim jeans that had some torn holes, a hoodie that had no sight of pockets, complete with a pair of black trainers.

"Always, you're a gem, right?" The teenager said, smirking. Steven slowly nodded to this question, as if they were unsure what to say.

"Cool. I'm Crystal. Crystal the Gem, but you call me Crys, if you wanna." Crystal said, as Steven had starry-eyes from hearing that.

"You're a gem?!" He exclamied, all excited. Crystal chuckled a little and nodded.

"I come here every night, when it's all empty to clear out my thoughts. It ain't really the best, being alone..." Crystal said, closing their eyes, smirking still. Then he suddenly snapped outta his thoughts in realization.

"Oh no, I better get you back home, before your parents get worried!" Crystal said in panic. Steven was about to say or do something, when suddenly Crystal grabbed them and lifted them into his back.

"Hold on tight!" Crystal said quickly, before taking off at the blinding speed. Steven let out a cry of "AAH!" as the gem did so. Before they knew it, they were outside Steven's house in a second. Steven was still adjusting to this and struggled to regain their senses.

"You ok, kid?" the teenager asked, a little concered. Steven nodded, still dizzy. Crystal knocked on the door, only to be answered by Pearl.

"Oh, Steven! There you are!" Pearl exclaimed, relieved to know Steven was safe. Steven had already regained their senses by this point.

"Hi, Pearl!" The boy exclaimed, embracing his carer. Crystal seemed happy for them and went to walk away, until Steven had locked his legs by wrapping his arms around it.

"Please don't go! We only just met!" He said, sad to see his new friend suddenly going. He only just met him!

"Come on, kid. I'm only invading your privacy if I stay here. I'm sure there's no room for me here." The gem sighed, looking down to the ground, at Steven, who was doing his puppy eyes again. He looked at Pearl, who seemed to be nodding to agree with Steven, somewhat.

The two of them walked into the house, Steven called for Garnet and Amethyst, but nobody seemed to answer back. Pearl told them, that they haven't come back from the mission, but she was sure that, they wouldn't mind meeting Steven's new friend.

"Wow, bud. You're lucky to have such nice people taking care of ya." Crystal smiled, but inside he wasn't feeling the same on the outside.

"Come on, Steven. You need a hot chocolate. Especially after going out like that." Pearl said, guiding Steven to the sofa. Crystal looked down at the floor, thinking.

 _"Kid's lucky. I haven't had this kind of luxury in like... ages. I probably won't have it ever again, after I'm gone."_ The gem thought, trying hard to not expose his feelings, not only for his sake, but Steven and everyone else's.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Crystal heard Pearl's voice call out to him, he snapped out of it and shook his head. Pearl was standing right by him, she seemed concered.

"Wha-? OH! Y-yeah, just deep in thought is all." The teenage gem smirked, hoping the other gem would fall for it. Thankfully, she did and went to make the hot chocolate.

"Phew! That was too close." He thought in his mind, but he noticed Steven raising his eyebrow at him. "Oh shoot." Came to Crystal's mind. The kid knew something was up. Crystal sat down on the sofa beside the young boy, trying to act like things were normal. The pair of them were taking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, they both knew something was wrong, one of them had to speak up.

"Hey kid, you alright there?" Crystal said, trying to make a conversation. Steven crossed his arms and stared down to the floor.

"I... don't want you to lie to me." He suddenly spoke out, Crystal sighed. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't bother the kid with the truth, it could worry him... But he didn't want to dissapoint the kid. He looked into the kid's eyes, they were starry-eyed as well, which seemed to be his weak-spot.

"Alright, kid... You got me, I'll tell ya." The teenager said, putting both of his hands up. He may as well tell him what's up.

"A long time ago, when I was first created... I was confused, looking around me, wondering where I was. Some strange people were there, they seemed to look the exact same, apart from some minor differences. I asked who they were, they simply said they were 'Homeworld Gems'. I tried to get along with them, make friends with them and even ask about them, but they either completely ignored me or told me to be quiet." The gem told, now staring at the floor, his face slowly becoming to match how much he was hurt on the inside. Steven felt upset for his friend and wanted to help, but decided to wait until after the tale was told.

"They ran some kind of tests on me. Speed, strength, agility, everything. It didn't seem to be too bad. Until one day... I was at the final test. It was to summon a weapon. I tried and tried. Over and over again. But I couldn't do it. They noticed this, they failed me. I wondered what was gonna happen. Was I going to get a second chance?" Crystal continued, before stopping to get a short break and then remusing the tale.

"No, there was no second chance or anything of the sort. I was simply brought out, they tied me up. They were going to smash my gem." The teenager said, as he showed the gem on his neck. It was a grey-ish white 4 pointed star with circle in center of the gem itself.

"I was scared out of my mind, looking for a way out and fast. I struggled and struggled... but there seemed to be no sign of mercy or hope for me. Just as I was about to meet my end and accept it. It... didn't come. In fact, I found my self away from my captors. I knew this must be some kind of ability that I didn't gain until then. I didn't waste any time to run and hide. I chose this very city as my 'safeplace', they never found me ever since." By the time that, Crystal was done, he was completely slient. Steven now understood why he had be trying to hide this backstory. The young boy put his hand on the teenage gem's shoulder, with an reassuring smile on his face.

"But, those bad memories don't have to bother you." Steven said. Crystal turned to the kid, confused about what he's talking about.

"You have us now. We can let you stay here, welcome you like a family. I'm sure they won't mind." Steven said, he didn't want the gem to be alone and scared anymore. He was sure the gem truly didn't want that either, despite him trying to not admit it. Crystal lowered his head, he was speechless.

"I can ask Pearl if you want!" Steven said, still trying. Eventually, the teenager slowly nodded. Crystal had decided. He was going to stay, he was better off being here than feeling sorry for himself far away. Steven got up and went to speak to Pearl about Crystal's past and then most likely to ask if he was allowed to stay.

 _"I don't think anyone could have me stay here, I'd be-"_

"She says you can stay here!" Steven exclamied excitedly, interputting Crystal's thoughts. Crystal was shocked, were these people more kind than he had thought so? He was speechless, unsure what to do or say next.

All of a sudden, he rushed to Pearl in a blink of an eye and hugged her. He was greatful for this, never would he had thought, this would happen in a million years. Pearl returned the hug, but had to lower herself a little to reach him, due to being taller than him.

"I-I don't wanna let go..." The white gem thought, as he took in the hug. He had no other way to express how thankful he was to his friends, that was now his family. The gem eventually let go, Pearl didn't seem to mind, in fact, she seemed happy?

While Steven was drinking his hot chocolate, him and Crystal talked about several things. He also noticed that Crystal seemed to be more happier, Steven was glad to know that. Even after Steven had finished the drink and Crystal cleaned it up and everything, they continued their conversation.

"So, I guess you could be my cool-winter-fun buddy!" Steven exclamied, smiling. Crystal chuckled a bit.

"Nah." The gem spoke out, Steven gasped.

"I'll be your bro." The teenager said, winking with a smile, causing Steven's eyes to go starry. Crystal was glad to see Steven like this, it only meant that, it confirmed that, they were to be brothers to each other, even if they were different from each other. Steven yawned, the white gem picked up the kid.

"Come on, bro. Time for bed." Crystal said, carrying the young boy to bed, not bothering to use his super speed.

"I'm... not.. tired.." Steven yawned, trying to stay awake.

"It'd be bed for your health, if you stay awake any longer." The gem joked, trying hard not to laugh. He put Steven into bed. Steven yawned yet again.

"Night... Crystal." The boy said.

"Night, bro." Crystal's voice said, sounding futher away from where he had been a second ago. The gem was lying on the couch instead, relaxing. Steven was surprised to see him there so quick, but was too tired to even ask or get up, so instead he drifted into slumber.

 _"Have sweet dreams, bro. I know I won't."_ The gem thought, as he laid down, staring the celling down, until he got bored and eventually went to sleep as well.

 **Author's Note: And that's all for Chapter 1! By the way, Crystal's speed is inspired by Sonic's. I do plan to have him show off his 'Peelout' move, because since Sonic never actually uses it anymore, why not give it to Crystal? Now you know why I said, I most likely won't give any of Sans' abilities to my OC. It could make him OP. Anyways, feel free to suggest any episode/chapter ideas and I may use it and credit you. Until next chapter, see ya.**


	2. Nightmares, Part 1

**Author's Note: ANOTHER FULL CHAPTER IS UP, WOO! Also, I may have to update Chapter 1, since I forgot a thing... What Crystal's hair looks like. I may make it something like Sour Cream's or maybe even Steven's? Who knows, anyways... REVIEW TIME!**

 **Austin: That review didn't make sense, but if it's postive, then, thanks! Like I said in Chapter 1's AN, he's inspired by Sans for his personality... only that, I hope.**  
 **Guest: I should had repiled to this in Chapter 1's AN as well, thanks! And I will try to update this still.**

 **Anyways, STORY TIME KIDDIES.**

Darkness surrounded him, as he got up slowly. Crystal was confused at first, but then realized what this meant.

"No, not again... Not again!" The gem panicked as he quickly searched around him, it wasn't too late. There was still hope, he didn't see THAT thing yet.  
He ran as much as he could, through the darkness. Torches suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was set alight, but even with the light, the darkness still refused to go away. Still, he kept going, trying to outrun the unknown.

 _"What are you hoping to achieve?"_

 _"You should had let them kill you."_

 _"You've only just delayed your fate."_

"You cannot escape your end forever, Crystal." Voices said, repeating over and over. The gem tried to block them out of his head, but was slowly giving into them. He heard a monsterous roar, it had already awoke. He could sense it. It had saw him, despite the distance.

 _"Do you truly think I would let you escape?"_ The voices said again, it was coming from the monster.

"I will rip your worthless body apart, before you ever set foot out of here." It roared, before charging towards the fleeing teenager. Before long, Crystal found himself in a dead end. He had failed. He was going to die in a world of shadow, with nobody to help him. Soon, he lost hope and prepared for the worst, he sat down against the wall. He covered his face...

...

But it didn't come. He uncovered his face and looked up, the monster wasn't there. Strange. Had someone saved him?  
Just as he had finished that thought, the monster roared again before charging at the gem at full speed. It was going so fast that he couldn't see it's features. The gem looked at his killer in terror.

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He found himself on the couch in Steven's house. He looked around. Nobody was in sight, or at least it didn't appear so. He sighed to himself and tucked his legs and arms to himself.

 _"Another nightmare... Why can't I just have good dreams? Is there something I'm missing?"_ He thought. Gems don't need sleep, but the teenager often slept, as it seemed to become a habit of his. He stood on the couch and peeked to see if Steven was awake. The kid was still fast asleep, having sweet dreams as it seemed. Crystal looked at the alarm clock by Steven's side.

"6:45am" He muttered to himself, as he sat back down on the couch. He wondered what to do next, he couldn't sleep. He didn't want Steven to catch him having a bad dream. The kid already found out his backstory as it is. Crystal looked out the window, the stars had gone and the sun was barely above the sea.

The gem knew Steven was bound to be up soon, so maybe he could do him a favor and make breakfast? Should be easy, he had done this before, so it won't be a problem.

Crystal got up and walked into the kitchen area, opened the fridge to check what he needed was there.

"Sausages, check. Bacon, check. Now where are those Eggs?" He said, as he searched the contents of the fridge, without knowing someone was creeping up on him. Soon, he closed the fridge with the eggs in hand, not knowing who was behind him.

"BOO!" A voice shouted, making Crystal jump, the egg box flying in the air before Crystal caught it. Amethyst was laughing uncontrollably as the other gem was checking for any cracked eggs, thankfully none of them had, surprisingly.  
The purple gem got a hold of herself and managed to stop laughing... mostly.

"So, you're the new gem staying with us, right?" She asked. Crystal nodded, before quickly looking to see Steven had been awoken by the noise that Amethyst had made. He was asleep, just like before.

"Whatcha doing?" The other gem asked Crystal, eyeing the food that the teenager had got out to cook. She seemed to think it's for her, not Steven. Crystal quickly tried to stop her, telling her it's for Steven. She was dissapointed, complaining that she badly wanted to eat it.  
The white gem already could tell that she was one of those 'foodies'.

"I'm going to make Steven breakfast, as a way to thank him for his kindness." The teenager said, turning on the hob and then procced to crack the egg over the saucepan.

"Can't I have some?" Amethyst begged, she loved food... or at least eating it.

"Maybe later." Crystal repiled, resuming his progress on the breakfast. The eggs were done, the gem had also scrambled them. After he had cooked everything, he set a plate down and arranged the breakfast onto it. 2 each of the sausages and bacon, along with enough scrambled egg to match. He went to sit down on the couch, but kept an eye out, in case Amethyst may try her luck and eat Steven's breakfast.

Not long after, Steven had woke up and was dressed, he came down the stairs and was pleasantly surprised to see the breakfast.

"Is this for me?" He asked Crystal, starry-eyed. The gem nodded, saying he'd put effort into it and wanted to thank him for his kindness. Steven smiled and scrolled to the kitchen area to eat his breakfast. Crystal was over the moon inside as Steven seemed to really enjoy eating his meal. In fact, after doing so, Steven even asked about his cooking secrets! Crystal chuckled, saying that he'll teach Steven one day. The kid was so young and full of life, he didn't want to risk burning down the house until he knew his brother was truly ready.  
Steven put on his flipflops and hugged Crystal, thanking him for a 'awesome meal', in Steven's case. The gem watched his bro run out of the door, before getting up to do the washing up. He had also let Amethyst eat up the leftovers of the breakfast, since she was begging for it eariler.

Everything seemed to be going so well. He had almost forgot about the nightmare he had.

"Crystal." He had heard one's voice say, he stopped what he was currently doing and turned around. Three of the Crystal Gems were there, including Amethyst and Pearl, whom he had met eariler, but never had the chance to know much of them... yet.

"That is your name, right?" Garnet simply said, the white gem nodded in response. They both shook hands, the leader of the gem saying to follow her as she will show him around and see what's he capable of.

 _"Here we go."_ Crystal thought, as the four of them scrolled into the door, leading to the temple.

 **Author's Note: I'm horrible at writing some things, I know. Since I ain't really done with Chapter 2 yet, I'm spiltting it up to make things easier for me. Also, I do plan for Crystal to be shipped with one of the SU gems, but that will be revealed later. See ya in Part 2, folks.**


	3. Nightmares, Part 2

**Author's Note: As I said in the preview: I do plan a huge adventure that comes in parts that are spread across the whole story and whatnot. It may or may not happen soon, we'll see. Right, I may as well spread some info about Crystal here. First of all, I forgot to meniton some details about the white gem. So, his hoodie, it doesn't have pockets. While, his jeans does, but he doesn't shove his hands into the pockets, he just doesn't. He doesn't see any point of doing so, unless it was cold, which it will most likely never be, for Crystal. His hair is fairly short, it's end slowly going upwards, like a small halfpipe. The color of his hair is a dark-ish brown. This chapter also shows a more... serious side of Crystal. He won't stand back and let things happen, y'know.**

 **Before we start this chapter, I'll give my feedback to a PM I received.**

 **stevenuniversefanz37: Sorry, but I cannot ship Crystal with Pearl as I've already planned ahead! He will be shipped with someone else, don't worry. As for who that lucky girl is? We'll see. ;)**

 **As always, here's the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

Steven was scrolling through Beach City, the weather was still snowy, but not as bad as last night. He shivered.

" _I should had put on that coat."_ He thought, but then he felt someone poke his shoulder, he turned around to see Crystal. He was holding the coat with a smile.

"I think you'll need this, bro." He said, putting it on Steven. Steven felt much more warmer, thanks to Crystal. Had he not appeared, the young child would had caught a cold... or worse. As he was about to thank the gem, he suddenly was gone.

" _Maybe he's busy."_ Steven thought, as he turned around and continued his scroll. He planned to meet Connie by the arcade to play some video games. Maybe he could invite Crystal, when he's not busy? He hoped the white gem wouldn't end up like Garnet did last time. The teenager may have a horrible past from the sounds of it, but he seemed too relaxed. It's like he's hiding everything he can.

" _Wait a minute..._ " Steven thought as he stopped in his tracks. Was his 'brother' hiding something again? He had acted like this ever since Steven had woke up. Maybe he'll ask Connie to see what she thinks. The young boy sprinted through the entrance to Funland and began making his way to the arcade. It didn't take him long to get there and saw Connie waiting there, two ice-creams in hand. One was strawberry, with red sprinkles, the other being mint choc-chip with yellow sprinkles.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering when you were going to show up." She exclaimed, giving Steven, the mint ice-cream. They both knew each other's favorite ice-creams, so it wasn't a problem at all. Steven was confused a bit.

"Connie, why are we eating ice-creams when it's winter?" He asked, wondering who would be selling ice-creams at this time of year. Connie said that, there was a man selling them, she had also ask the man, the same question, who had repiled:

"It's never a bad time to have ice-cream! ...Right?"

She didn't want to leave Steven out, so the young girl bought one for Steven. Steven was still greatful for Connie's thoughtful-ness and started eating the ice-cream, much to Connie's joy.

After eating up their ice-creams, the pair went into the arcade to play some games. Thankfully, Mr. Smiley hadn't banned Steven from the arcade, despite the previous two 'accidents'. Connie asked Steven if they could play something, pointing to a machine with 2 meat shakers attached to it. Steven straight away said no, taking Connie's hand and going to another machine that didn't bring up bad memories.  
The pair played arcade games for about an hour or two. Connie's parents didn't want her out long, as they feared for her safety. Soon, it was time to go as they shoveled in any leftover tickets they earned and walked out into the cold. They talked about some plans for tomorrow, but they heard a voice.

"Stop right there." It said in a very hostile voice. Connie and Steven turned around to see a masked man in a cloak.

"Hand over the cash." The man spoke, before revealing a knife in his hand. Seeing the knife frightened the pair.

"We can do this peacefully..." He said, walking closer to the pair.

"Or we can do it, the hard way." He chuckled in front of his victims, his voice was cruel as he got closer to the shaking pair.

Just as the pair thought they were trapped, Steven summoned his bubble to protect them... but they didn't hear any footsteps or feel the blow outside of the bubble.

They opened their eyes, only to see the man seemed floating in mid-air, completely stuck.

"Help!" He yelped, scrambling his arms and legs like a cat trying to get out of water. He suddenly went flying in one direction, like as if someone was controlling him.

The pair's gaze followed the floating man, until their eyes laid on a certain white gem. Crystal was there, he wasn't impressed, far from it. Steven was surprised to see him there. Connie was greatful, that someone had stepped in, to save them. They both heard him say something to the man who had tried to rob or kill the children. They noticed Crystal had taken the knife away from him, the man was shaking, by the time Crystal dropped him onto the ground.

He fled, screaming for help, before disappearing into the winter night. Crystal walked towards the pair.

"You alright, you two?" He asked, seemingly calm, while his voice said otherwise, with a hint of anger in it.

"...Yeah, we're alright, thank you for saving us." Connie said, before looking at Steven. Her face sent the message to him. _'Is this another friend of yours?_ '

"No problem. Those robbers never learn." He said, his voice returning to his normal calm tone before looking around quickly for any more threats.

"We better get you inside, Steven. I want to make sure you're safe, ok?" He said, picking up Steven and placing him on the gem's shoulders.

"Piggyback ride! Yay!" He exclaimed, it brought a smile to Crystal's face. At least, Steven wasn't mentally affected.

"Alright, miss. I better get you home as well." He said, offering a hand. Connie didn't know, if she could trust the teenager.

"I won't bite." He said, encouragely. Steven nodded as well to that sentence. Connie took Crystal's hand and was then being carried in the white gem's hands.

"Hang on tight!" Crystal exclaimed. Connie was about to ask why, before Crystal burst into lighting speed. Before they knew it, they were at the Maheswaran house in seconds. Connie's vision was still adjusting to what had happened.

She was dizzy and asked how Steven was able to handle it.

"You'll get used to it." He simply answered, before Connie waved goodbye and went inside for the night.

"Come on, Crystal. Let's go home!" Steven said, expecting Crystal to burst off into the night again, but he still stood there.

"Crystal?" Steven spoke the single word. Crystal quickly shook his head like, as if he had gone dizzy. He nodded to respond to Steven at last. However, instead of bursting off at top speed(if it was even his top speed in the first place?), the teenager simply walked like at a normal pace. Steven was confused, was something wrong?

"...Steven." Crystal said to his brother suddenly.

"I'm sorry for acting so... off this morning, but I want to reassure you that, I am perfectly fine..." The teenage gem spoke, closing his eyes with a frown. He had a feeling that Steven might had noticed, but didn't want to admit what was wrong. His problems were his own to solve, he had to stick to that rule he made to himself. Steven smiled a little, happy to know that his brother was 'fine'. Soon, the gem burst off in speed towards their home. As soon as they were there, Crystal asked Steven, if he happened to crave something for dinner.

The younger brother said that he was in the mood for some burgers. Crystal smirked at that, saying he'd be up for doing that. The gem said he'd be back soon after getting the ingredients from town, before speeding off outside. It was only about 2 minutes or so, until Crystal returned with a bag in hand. He put the bag on the kitchen side and started preparing the vegetables.

Pearl came out of the temple at that moment and happened to walk in, as Crystal quickly sliced up some tomato. Steven was watching with interest, as the gem had chopped 3 slices and went to prepare the burgers themselves.

"Crystal, what are you up to?" Pearl asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Steven repiled, saying that's making him burgers for dinner. Crystal got out a frying pan and quickly put the burgers onto the pan.

"Ok, but where did he get all those... things?" Pearl asked. Crystal simply answered with:

"I just ran to the shop and bought them." The teenager said, flipping a burger. As the gem cooked the meal, Pearl kept the questions going. It kept going, until Crystal said that Pearl can ask those kind of questions, some other time. The teenage gem gave Steven his meal on a plate.

It was a single burger containing tomatoes, lettuce, pickles and the main burger inside a sesame-seed bun. It was served with chips to go along with it. Pearl went back into the temple, saying to the teenage gem that he still needs more training and they will continue in the morning. Crystal quickly cleaned up the equipment and the kitchen surface as Steven ate the meal and gave it to the gem to clean up. Steven got into bed soon after that, it was getting late after all.

Steven said his usual goodnight to Crystal, which the gem reponsed with:

"Night, bro. Don't let the bed-bugs bite." He said as he smiled, he liked to know that the kid was happy and safe.

After the experiences last night, Crystal decided to not sleep. He had to cool down before getting back into his habit. The teenager noticed a laptop on the table and decided to browse the web for a bit. He looked around for anyone that may be watching him, before picking it up and turning it on. It was going to be a long night for the gem. He didn't mind.

...

As long as everyone he cared about, was fine... He was fine, himself.

 **Author's Note: IT'S DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Crystal can cook things and he does know about humanity and all, but doesn't have a clue about gems... That will hopefully change in the future.**

 **Next chapter will take place in about a week or so, away from this one. We'll see what happens... Maybe we'll see a certain beach-summer-fun buddy. ;) See ya next chapter, folks.**


	4. Boredom Bound

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sooooo sorry for the wait! College has been keeping me busy and I have been working on some other things as well, outside of this website. I hope this chapter makes up for it, though!**

 **But first, review-reply-thing time!**

 **TravisUmbra: Thanks! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

It had been a few months since Crystal had moved in. Everyone seemed to get along with him well, expect some bratty teenagers that had annoyed the gem when making fun out of his younger brother. The teenage gem just simply scared the life out of them by pulling some un-speakably scary faces that no human could do, even if they tried their hardest to do so.

The result ended with the teenagers running off with a cry of "Mommy!". Crystal wasn't gonna let anyone hurt Steven, emotionally and physically, even if it meant, risking a chance at having Pearl scold him for scaring off young kids. The white gem was also officially welcomed into the Crystal Gems, after proving himself to be worthy by passing the tests that were set up for him. Some tests were done with Steven watching and cheering the gem on, some were not.

Many things had happened, including Crystal's nightmares disappearing. Everything seemed like it was going so well... for now, it seemed, at the very least. It was a normal night, the winter weather had faded away, leaving the trees to grow their leaves back, and wildlife to come out of their sleep to continue their life. The white gem had just come back from a mission with Steven and the Crystal Gems, the mission was to capture another one of those corrupted gems. The gem in question, had put up quite a fight. It took the four of them to team up and poof the gem. Pearl had to somehow stun it, while Amethyst held it in place, using her whips. Garnet and Crystal went for the finishing blow. The plan had worked as expected, thankfully.

Now, the teenager was able to 'rest', and the best way, was to sleep. However, this dream was... different.

Crystal found himself laying on his back in some kind of forest, although one thing was off...

"Why does everything seem to be... purple?" He asked himself, slowly rising with a yawn. He checked his surroundings. Trees everywhere, so much that it was like he was in a room, rather than a forest. He walked quietly across the grass, towards the only exit out. Upon doing so, the area looked more like a forest. He could feel the soft breeze against his face, as wildlife was wondering through the area, exploring this land of Mother Nature, just like he was.

After a nice scroll, the trees suddenly stopped, so did the appearance of animals. The white gem wasn't bothered in the sightest, however. He heard a waterfall nearby, in his direction. The gem soon saw a lake, with a single waterfall leading to it, from above. However, Crystal saw something else that was far more interesting than the lake... Someone, to be more precise.

Right in front of him, was a single person, laying on their knees, near the lake. He stopped walking. Was this normal? To see another person... in your dreams? The stranger in question was wearing a blue dress of some sorts, had blue hair and a lighter blue skin, than the dress or hair. Crystal also noticed another thing... they were a gem. The blue rain-drop shaped gem on her back was a big giveaway.

The teenager slowly walked up to the laying gem, curiosity getting the better of him. Hoping to not alert anyone, he went slow enough to supress sound. As much as he would hate to admit it, Crystal had to be slow. Once he got close enough, he reached his hand out to tap the shoulder to get their attention...

Only to pull his hand back, when the person turned around to face the teenager suddenly. They both stared at each other in silence. Crystal analysed the stranger's details, she was female. Her eyes was a beautiful ocean blue, that stood out most to the teenager. He tried to not get distracted by them, but found himself looking at her eyes, instead of looking her dress design. Her dress had a diamond symbol in a deeper blue color, that he hadn't noticed before. That was all that he could scan of the girl.

The blue gem was looking at Crystal with mixture of surprise and confusion as far as he could tell. Was she thinking that, this place didn't have another gem? Just he was going to say something, Crystal saw his vision go white, before returning to pitch black.

It was that moment, when he woke up to finding himself laying down on the sofa, inside Steven's house. He shrugged, maybe that dream was just a movie made out of his thoughts, just like how Steven explained it. Just as he got up, he immediately checked on Steven, only to see the kid peacefully snoozing on his comfy bed. Crystal also saw Pearl sleeping in a sitting position nearby as well, as it seemed.

"Typical." he muttered, as he lay back on the sofa, wondering what to do... It was still early in the morning. There was only Crystal Gem who was in, that was Pearl. She seemed to really care about Steven, like as if, the world would end if anything harmed him in a way. The speedy gem wouldn't blame Pearl for thinking that, Steven was his brother and was the main reason for why he was here.

"I still gotta repay him for his kindness though." The gem said, letting a small, poilte smile spread across his face.

Boredom had hit Crystal as he wondered how long until Steven was going to wake up. He occasionally made himself coffee to drink. Sure, gems didn't require such things as food or water, but... he didn't care. What mattered to him, is that it tasted good. Even though, it was full of caffeine, Crystal didn't show any signs of hyperactivity in the slightest. The white gem did some things to keep himself busy, such as playing one of Steven's games("He wouldn't mind, right?") without him ever knowing, by muting the audio and trying to keep his button-tapping to a miminum, running across the ocean using his super speed, just for fun and pranking non-supsecting strangers out in the streets.("He fell for it!" whispered an chuckling Crystal in the shadows, as Lars tripped on an banana peel, cursing.)

Before he knew it, morning had come already as the gem was laying upon the couch. It may look like it, but he wasn't sleeping at all. He knew Steven would wake up anytime soon, so he pretended to be asleep. However, he couldn't help thinking about the girl in his dream... Who exactly was she? He couldn't help, but wonder. He came up with various, silly assumptions such as... her being some kind of forgotten friend, or an "guardian angel", from what he had heard from some people, but none of them seemed right.

"I should forget about that and just focus on what matters now." He muttered to himself as he shook his hand.

Soon, it was morning, Pearl had already left the spot, she previously was, greeting Crystal on the way. The speedy gem, then heard the covers of Steven's bed moving and quickly pretended to be asleep. Steven groaned as he woke up and stretched up to the ceiling. The young kid procceded to get changed as usual and go downstairs. He wondered what to decide upon for breakfast, before starting his day. It was a tie between the choice of some toast or a bowl of 'Crying Breakfast Friends' cereal.

Eventually, the child went to 'wake up' Crystal and ask for his opinion. It took a lot of attempts to do so. Splashing water on his face, didn't make him squint his eyes at the slightest... Steven tried other ways, such as blowing a hairdryer in his face. There was no other things he could think of, to use... expect for one...

The kid turned on his phone and raised the volume to it's maximum limit and tapped on a video to play and left it, right by Crystal's ear... The video loaded and played a screeching airhorn sound effect, causing the gem to react badly and jump right off the couch and cover his ears, gritting his teeth. Steven turned the noise off and lowered the volume on his device to normal.

"Ugh... my ears." The teenager groaned as he rubbed the ears of his head, with his hands.

"Sorry, Crystal. I had to wake you up for something." Steven said, pointing towards the kitchen. The white gem understood in an instant, that it was now breakfast time for his brother and got to work.

The result was an omelette stuffed with various berries and a tiny teaspoon of honey. As usual, Steven enjoyed his meal and complemented the speedy gem on his 'amazing' culinary skills.

Suddenly, the Crystal Gems had appeared, returning via the warp-pad. It seemed they had completed yet another mission.

"Yo, Steven and C-Man!" Amethyst greeted ecstaticailly to the pair, before she noogied the child as Pearl and Garnet walked into the room.

"How'd the mission go?" Crystal asked casually.

"It was awesome! You should have seen the size of the monster!" Amethyst exclaimed. Pearl smiled a bit, mentioning that, it didn't seem to put up much of a fight.

"Shame I didn't get to go, then. I would of had fun giving it a-" Crystal spoke, before Garnet interputted his sentence by addressing him, to gain his attention.

"There is a swarm of gem monsters heading their way to Beach City, I need you to take Steven to somewhere safe and wait until we come to get you two." The fusion said, looking quite serious. Crystal was going to say something, but Pearl interputted the teenager.("No buts, we quite don't know your full potential yet. It's better to be safe than sorry.")

"But, where will we go?" Crystal asked. He barely went anywhere outside of this area, finding somewhere to live until the possible horde of corrupted gems are dealt with... would be pretty hard.

"I know! We can live in the barn!" The kid exclaimed happily, having now finished his breakfast. Garnet couldn't help smiling. Steven always found a way to bring a smile to her face.

"Alright, then. I guess you two will have fun, then." She said, and for a moment, Crystal thought he saw Garnet wink at him there. Did the fusion know something he didn't? It wouldn't be a surprise, as he knew about Garnet's "future-vision" ability.

Soon enough, the two was packing everything they could need. All sorts of food... drinks and even clothes.

"I've called Peridot and Lapis to let them know that, we're staying with them." Steven said, putting his phone down and stuffing a toy into a single suitcase, they were using to carry everything. Crystal looked dumbfounded as he said:

"Peridot... Lapis...?" He asked.

"Yeah, their one of my best friends! In fact, everyone's my best friend!" He exclaimed. Crystal quickly snapped out of his thoughts, thanks to Steven's sentence. He can't help, but beam at Steven. How could anyone hate this boy? He was so kind to everyone and wanted them to be happy.  
Defintely one of the best reasons, as to why the gem cared about his brother so much.

Once they had all packed their things, Steven let a gasp. Crystal quickly turned around.

"Something wrong?" The gem asked very quickly, in what he had hoped to be a concerned voice, rather than a panicked one.

"How are we going to carry this without the contents falling out?" The kid asked, and hoo boy, was he right... The suitcase was stuffed so much, it looked like it could explode at any second. Crystal casually walked to it and looked at Steven.

"Watch this." The white gem said, trying to keep the smile off his face. He grabbed the suitcase and did something to make it disappear into his gem.

"That's so cool!" The younger gem said, jumping up and down in excitement. Crystal smirked in reponsed, before they headed downstairs.

"Ok, it's time for you two t- Uhhh... Where are your things?" Pearl asked, quite confused.

"Right here." Crystal said casually, as he pulled the suitcase back out of his own gem.

"Woah! I never knew you could do that!" Amethyst said, feeling the suitcase to see if it was real or just some phony fake.

"How'd you do that?" She asked, as Crystal chuckled.

"Magic." He shrugged.

"You two better get going now, the horde will arrive any second now." Garnet stated.

"I'll miss you all!" Steven said, hugging all three Crystal Gems and going back to the speedy gem to take off.

"Hang on tight, bro." Crystal reminded the young boy sitting on his shoulders.

"Will do!" The child nodded, before they went at lighting speed, right out of the door.

The streets of Beach City was busy as cars and trucks of all sizes were pasting by. Crystal ran along the road, side-stepping out of the way of all sorts of things. Roadworks, incoming vehicles... anything in a normal road.  
The way to the place was easy, thanks to Steven giving him directions, until...

Crystal skidded to a stop as he looked at what was in front of him. The road was blocked by a traffic jam.

 _"You have to be kidding me."_ He thought, pouting. He looked around his surroundings. Steven looked at Crystal, a bit worried. The older gem suddenly smirked and leapt up to a nearby streetlight and began swinging and jumping to other streetlights.

"Crystal... I'm...getting... dizzy!" Steven said, covering his eyes. The gem knew this wasn't the best of ideas, but he had no choice.

"Don't worry, Steven. It'll be over soon." He assured, before landing on the road, after 2 minutes of swinging and jumping. The teenager ran off again, hoping nothing else gets in their way. With the wind brushing his hair, Crystal was out of the city and into the countryside. The white gem saw the wooden barn in the distance and sped up towards it... not knowing who or what lived there... He was bound to find out.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought I'd make Crystal able to store things in his gem, because why not? So, I did a thing to make Crystal show off. Anyways, next chapter... Crystal meets Lapis and Peridot! See you then!**


	5. Unnamed Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a preview for Chapter 5! I'll answer a review before I let you read, though.**

 **TravisUmbra:**

 **1\. My fault for not adding important details. I'll eventually update older chapters to fix that.**

 **2\. It's actually a dark-ish brown. Weird, I know.**

 **3\. It's white, in a shape of a star, if you didn't know.**

 **4\. On his neck. I had to be creative, somehow.**

 **5\. Not sure where to put it, to be honest. I may make it take place after "The New Crystal Gems", however.**

 **6\. Thanks! Glad to know you're enjoying this as well. :)**

 **Anyways, we hit 1K views! That makes me pleased to know that people enjoy this.**

 **Please do leave a review, if you can! It gives me motivation to continue this!**

 **Enjoy the preview!**

It didn't take long to reach the barn, especially with Crystal's super speed. The white gem skidded to a halt outside the closed doors of the wooden buliding. The teenager made a shushing noise to Steven as he went to face the door.

"Knock knock." The older gem said, tapping his knuckles on the door.

"Who's there?!" Said a voice, sounding quite disturbed, like as if they didn't expect vistors.

"Orange." Crystal said, trying hard to not smile.

"Orange who?" The voice questioned, not receving a single clue what they were walking into.

"Orange you gonna open the door?" Came a pun from the speedy gem, before hearing them let out a sound of annoyance.

"Alright, who the-" The voice said, opening the doors of the barn as Crystal chuckled and Steven laughed. Out of the doors, came out a certain light green colored gem, looking utterly disgusted at the teenager. She looked like she was about to go a huge rant, as she raised her hands in the air, but...

"Hi, Peridot!" Steven exclaimed, waving his hands, before leaping off his brother's back.

"Hello, Steven. Who is...that weirdo, by the way?" Peridot asked, pointing at Crystal, as if he was some kind of cringe-worthy material.

"EXCUSE ME?" The teenager said, offended a bit. He turned his back to the green gem and pouted.

"Did I say something to upset him?" She said, confused, as Steven gave a shrug. Crystal didn't interact much afterwards, he just set up some Steven's equipment, before leaning against a wall and 'resting' on the upper floor.

He did come over to the kid, when needed, but apart from that... the teenager just did nothing. That is, until...

"Hey Crystal, can you follow me real quick? I wanna show you to someone!" Steven called out, as said gem opened one eye and stretched for a bit, before jumping down to the lower ground.

 _"So much for that rest..."_ He thought, as he followed the young gem outside. It was sunset, as the farm's crops blew in the gentle breeze of the wind and the sky was tinted a slightly light orange, with the clouds pink.

 _"What the-?!"_ He exclaimed in the depths of his mind, the dark blue pupils of his eyes shrinking a bit. He couldn't beileve his eyes... It was the same gem from his dream! What was she doing here?! He punched himself in the face, to make sure, he was not dreaming. The pain was real, meaning...

"Hoo boy..." He muttered as he slowly walked up to the gem, hoping to be quiet as possible...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, Crystal is about to meet a certain gem. How will it work out? We'll see in the full version of this chapter. ;)**


	6. Cancelled

Hiya people. So... it's been a while since the last chapter was uploaded. I know a lot of you were eager for Crystal Clear to continue, but I'm sorry to announce that it has been cancelled.

The reason is, because I lost the movitation to work on it. It's not because I "hate" Steven Universe or anything, but it's because of the writing I did for the fanfic. When I look back, I cringe at how badly I did it. Sometimes I wonder if I even did the characters right... or even executed the ideas well. I know this sounds silly and all, this is why CC is no longer a thing.

But... if you happen to be a Mega Man fan, I may have something in store for you.

 ** _Let's take a peek, shall we?_**

 _The year 20XX, with the advancement of science and technology, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. A helper robot by the name of "Rock" lived peacefully in the lab of the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light._

 _Day by day, Rock worked to not only keep the lab clean, but also help and assist Dr. Light and his upcoming projects. Every day seemed to be the same with minor/major differences every now and then. However, Rock didn't mind that. He liked to help people and make their day, it was what he was built for. Rock continued his time in the labs with Dr. Light, until one day..._

 _It was late afternoon in Titanium Park, people all over were gathering round for Light Labs' grand unveiling of their latest project to date, as news helicopters were on stand by, and reporters got into position to record the event live. Behind the scenes, Dr. Light was getting ready;_

 _"'...A new age of...' Should that be a 'new era'? I don't want to sound persumptuous..." Dr Light asked, as Rock was polishing his shoes and Roll, Rock's sister was also making sure that, the white bearded doctor's clothes were neatly presented well._

 _"You'll do fine, Doctor Light!" Rock said reassuringly with a polite, kind smile. Yet it seemed like as if the doctor had ignored him as he continued worrying to himself._

Yes, a Mega Man fanfic is in the works! It will be from Mega Man 1 to 10, including & Bass and some extra things as well. I've had this idea for a while, since playing and completing the games recently. However, I don't know who would be interested in seeing my take on the games. It will be based on Archie in some sense, along with inspirations. If I can, I may edit some endings of the games to add more to it, or to make it interesting and fresh. I hope this won't end horribly, or that I won't end up somehow stealing ideas from people, as I may use them, but try to write in my own words and such(If that's even allowed...?).

While I'm on the topic, I need help to make this into a **good** thing. By that, I mean, quality checking and all. Yes, I'm asking for a  co-writer of some sort. Someone who I can trust to ensure that I'm making the fanfic properly. If you're interested, DM me and we'll talk(on Discord or even here).

Anyways, I think that's all I gotta say. I'm sorry to disappoint you all and I hope you understand as well.


End file.
